Granny Smith Marshmallows
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge. My first official Avengers story(as humans)! Bruceki, FrostHulk, BrucexLoki, LokixBruce. I'd rather not rattle off every single term for this couple since I probably don't even know them all. Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

Loki wasn't a big fan of public displays of affection. Anyone and their grandmother could see that. While he understood the need to show the world what was his, he didn't understand the methods by which most couples chose to show the world. Every day that he walked about the streets of Midgard, he saw all kinds of couples with all kinds of PDA. He saw teenagers kissing in the park, families laughing and playing together, and elderly couples holding hands and smiling. He definitely had a similar attraction to Bruce Banner, but he more or less refused to take part in showing his vulnerability to the public.

At home, however, in their cheap-but-glorious apartment, all bets were off. Hands were held(rather possessively, too), kisses were exchanged(almost more often than breaths were taken), and affection was clearly shown.

Bruce, while in a calm and content mood, decided to comment on Loki's relationship behavior. The two were sitting on the couch in their living room, watching some new movie that nearly every Midgardian was going gaga over. Loki couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of the film – since when do vampires sparkle? Even on Asgard, everyone knows that vampires burst into flames when exposed to sunlight. Or at least they start sizzling. They sure as hell don't turn into to icy diamonds. He also noted the tamed nature and appearance of the "werewolves." Pathetic, if you ask him. Werewolves are way more ferocious than that. Anyway.

Bruce glanced down at his right hand, which was currently very tightly intertwined with Loki's left hand. He then looked up at his partner's amused face. After a few moments of silent staring, Loki's agitation grew and he turned to see if the human's contemplative stare had a purpose.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Banner?" the god asked. Even in private, he used his partner's professional name. "Bruce" still sounded too personal, even if they had been dating for six months. He had used the name a few times, but only in serious or personal moments.

"I was just wondering what you have against PDA. I mean I don't like seeing teenagers make out on the street myself, but would hand-holding when we go for a walk kill you?" Bruce asked. He bit the inside of his lip, hoping he hadn't upset the god. Of course, if Loki got angry, then Bruce would get angry, and then Hulk would say hi, and Loki would have to spend an exhausting amount of magic to fix whatever they broke. So it usually didn't matter.

Loki hesitated. His muscled tensed and he stared intensely into the television screen. Bruce worried that the screen would shatter under the pressure.

Loki took a breath, gave a sigh, and turned back to his partner. "I just don't understand the need to get all touchy-feely in public. Those teenagers are disgusting and the children are loud. I enjoy your company, and everyone we know knows you're mine and I am yours. Why do we need to show the rest of the world?"

"Because I'm proud of us." Bruce replied with a small smile. "I want people to know how happy and how lucky I am."

"Exactly how are you lucky, Bruce? Your body contains what most people call a monster that you can barely control, and the world knows it. How is that lucky?" the god asked quietly.

"Not that part. I'm lucky because I have you. I enjoy being yours. How many people can say they're happily dating a god?"

"From your world, I suppose not very many."

"What about the elderly couples we saw?" Bruce asked.

"What?"

"The elderly couples. The old people that were holding hands and smiling at each other. You mentioned the teens and the kids but you didn't say anything about the old people. What do you think of their public displays?"

"I. . ." Loki paused. He didn't really know what to think. He had usually brushed it off, since shortly after he saw the elderly couple his attention was demanded elsewhere. "I'm happy for them. I may not fully understand Midgardian customs but from what I've learned, not many couples last that long. Before you, I didn't care for love or romance or any of this relationship nonsense. I'm still learning the ropes. But it seems nice that two people can stay in one loving relationship until that age and still be happy with each other."

Bruce smiled again. "I want that to be us. I want us to last that long, and longer."

Loki couldn't help a small smile. It felt nice to be loved. "As do I, Bruce."

"So, maybe we could hold hands next time we go out?"

"I suppose so."

They turned back to the movie, hands intertwined once more. A few kissed were exchanged until Bruce fell asleep, his head resting on the god's shoulder.

They went for a walk the next day, and Loki enjoyed the various looks they received for their intertwined fingers.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

**A/N:** I've decided that these will be related and in order.

** replies-**

**Skydancer2ooo:** Thanks for the lonely review! I'm looking forward to explaining their history a little more and getting into the couple.

Thank you to **Sharem** for following the story and thank you to **Lorelee13** for following and favoriting.

**Tumblr replies-**

Thank you to **colorful-alien** and **13waystohell** for 'liking' this story.

I hope more people get into it.

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

If the God of Mischief didn't like holding hands, it could be concluded that he wasn't fond of cuddling, either. Though he tolerated the action at time in order to please his partner, he didn't understand the desire to cuddle every minute you're with your significant other.

Which made it another subject of concern for Bruce Banner.

The two were resting in their shared bedroom after a long day of stressful world saving. Bruce was exhausted from Hulking out a few times earlier, and had collapsed onto their bed as soon as he entered the room. Loki, internally drained due to his extensive use of magic in an attempt to aid the Avengers, rested beside his partner, allowing his right arm to be used as a pillow while his left hand intertwined with Bruce's right. Hand holding was a very common action when they were alone and resting.

There was some movie on the TV that they had decided to watch, mostly due to the fact that they had watched their entire movie collection more times than either of them cared to keep track of, and the fact that there was very little on TV that was worth watching. Thus, they were watching some chick flick that neither of them cared for but tolerated as background noise while they did, ahem, more interesting things.

A makeout session had taken place shortly after the movie was first turned on, so the two had absolutely no idea what the storyline of the movie was. It seemed to be some lovey/romantic deal, with kisses in the rain and over-emotional girls and guys that always say the wrong thing. Loki was rather amused by the stupidity of the male lead, thinking him to be pathetic and somewhat useless. Bruce had become noticeably more emotional since the gamma radiation incident(when everyone started to fear him), so he seemed to connect with the crying girlfriend.

One scene in particular caused a definite drop in the doctor's mood. Loki hadn't noticed, as he now found the movie boring and had been distracting himself with other thoughts. Bruce sat up and looked down at his lap with sad eyes, pressing the 'Power' button on the remote to get rid of the movie. Loki noticed the sudden lack of noise and flashing light- not to mention Bruce's new distance- and turned to his partner to see what happened.

"Is the film over?" he asked. Bruce merely shook his head to indicate 'no.'

"Then what happened?" the god inquired. Bruce continued to stare at his lap.

Loki sighed and shifted closer to his partner. He wrapped the arm that had previously been a pillow around the doctor's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He kissed Bruce's temple before resting his forehead there, waiting to see if his lover would talk on his own.

"What happened, Bruce?" the god asked softly.

"It was just a scene from the movie. I-" The doctor stopped himself, feeling girlish and vulnerable and stupid. "It's nothing, really."

Loki moved away ever-so-slightly, trying to look at his lover's face. He took Bruce's hands in his, intertwining their fingers and running his thumb over Bruce's knuckles. "What was the scene that bothered you?"

Bruce gave a sigh. He knew there was no way out of this. He worried that the god would think him stupid or weak, but Loki would keep asking until he gave an answer. And there was no point in lying – he could detect it without a second thought.

"The couple in the movie had a fight and broke up. The girl was afraid that the guy was going to cheat on her because he always hung out with his female friends, and then he got mad because he thought she was being stupid by thinking that. So he yelled, she cried, they broke up, and he found someone else almost right away. It just got me thinking…" Bruce paused, taking a breath. Every word made him sound more and more like a girl, but he had to finish his train of thought. "I'm kind of worried that you'll leave me for someone else. I know you care about me, whether or not you say it, and I know you like our relationship… but you do have a lot of other friends, and since you're gay and most of our friends are men, it'd be easy for you to find someone else and forget about me."

Bruce kept his eyes on his lap, afraid to see his partner's reaction. Loki stared at what little he could see of the doctor's face, trying to bite back a laugh. He allowed a smile, not wanting to offend his lover by letting him know that he found the whole deal quite amusing.

"Bruce, I have no intention of leaving you for someone else. I have noticed that many Midgardians do that, even though they seem to love the person they were with, but I don't care for that custom. Nor do I care for the act of 'cheating.'" the god began. He hooked a hand under Bruce's chin, gently forcing them to look at each other. Bruce's confused and worried eyes met Loki's concerned orbs.

"I love you, Bruce. I know I don't say it very often, if at all, and I tend not to show it very much when we're out in public, but I do. I love you, and I must say that this fear of me leaving you is rather silly." Loki stated softly. Bruce pulled his face away from Loki's hand, his eyebrows drawing together in frustration.

"It's not silly! It's perfectly normal for me to worry about you leaving. People think about that all the time, it shows they care for the person they're with and don't want to lose them. Especially if that person is a god; an incredibly attractive and caring yet stoic and mysterious god who, for some crazy reason, chose an over-emotional doctor with a big, angry, green alter ego and control issues!" Bruce mentally kicked himself for sounding exactly like every teenage girl he had ever seen on TV.

Loki continued to smile. He knew how much he meant to the doctor, and though these girly outbursts signaled that said doctor was upset, he enjoyed how much love was expressed through them. He placed a hand at the back of Bruce's neck and pulled his face closer, claiming his lips with his own.

"I don't know how long it will take for you to understand this, but I will never leave you. I am a god, and we believe in faithfulness. Granted, I'm the God of Lies, but I am loyal all the same. Now, please, can we go back to resting?" Loki looked into Bruce's eyes, seeing every single emotion the mad had swirling around at once. Bruce sighed and nodded, shifting so that he was lying down. Loki's arm was once again used as a pillow, but instead of simply lying beside the doctor, the god decided to curl up against him. The pillow arm was wrapped around Bruce's head in a protective and comforting manner, while the god's free arm was securely wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked quietly, not entirely used to having all of Loki in his arms. He wasn't complaining, or anything remotely close to it, but a clingy Loki wasn't exactly a common sight.

"I believe you Midgardians call it 'cuddling.'" Loki replied casually, as though it wasn't one of the actions he appalled the most.

"I get that," Bruce replied warily, "but why? You _hate_ cuddling."

"And _you_ love it."

It was Bruce's turn to smile. Contrary to popular belief, the god had a soft side, and that soft side's name was Bruce.

And so the two lay curled up on their shared bed, tangled in protective limbs, whispering sweet assurances to each other. Maybe cuddling isn't so bad.

I hate this chapter. Just saying. I had one idea, similar to last chapter, but it just kinda ran away and I added a movie- which doesn't exist, as far as I know- and it turned into this. But hey, I had to get this one out of the way.


	3. Day 3: Gaming or Watching A Movie

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**Sharem:** Thanks ^^'

**Skydancer2ooo:** Actually, they live in their own small house relatively close to the Tower. I love the idea of them all living in the tower but it fits my ideas better if Loki and Bruce have their own place. Bruce doesn't have that much doubt, he's just worried cuz Loki's an attractive badass who probably gets hit on all the time. I dunno. I just made Bruce super feminine in that last chapter. I didn't even think about it til I was done and I re-read it.

**Tumblr replies-**

Thank you to **pushbuttonkitty**___for 'liking' the story!_

**Day 3: Gaming or Watching A Movie**

For the past few weeks, Bruce and Loki had been isolated all by themselves in their small house. They only left to go shopping or go on a walk. For some reason that Bruce couldn't fathom, Loki refused to hang out with other people. The two would just sit around the living room or in their bedroom, watching movies and talking and making out, having absolutely no contact with the outside world aside from necessary trips to the store and emergency phone calls from one of their fellow Avengers.

Said Avengers caught onto this new lifestyle and decided to question it. Tony called Bruce and beat around the bush for a few minutes before finally asking about their lack of face-to-face contact. Bruce had replied that he honestly didn't know why, and passed the phone to Loki. Tony stuttered a little and beat around the bush even more, half out of fear of the god and half out of just being Tony. Once the question had finally been uttered to the black-haired man, said man calmly explained that Bruce had been on edge lately and Loki felt that they needed some extra alone time. After Bruce's outburst about the possibility of Loki cheating on him- after which Loki vowed to never let his partner watch chick flicks ever again- the master of mischief made sure that Bruce was happy and taken care of and had no doubts whatsoever about their relationship. All of this was explained to Tony, including the girly outburst over the bad movie. Tony somehow understood(his excuse was that Steve had similar feminine issues and Tony agreed that intimacy was the best solution) but complained that he and the others missed having Bruce around. After about half an hour of Tony whining and Loki snickering, they agreed to assemble the Avengers at Stark Tower for a game night.

When the news was delivered to Bruce, the doctor was quite excited, but demanded to know why he had been cooped up in their house for the past few weeks. Loki sighed and sat Bruce down on the couch to explain.

"I was… worried, after what happened with that romance movie. You were so upset and I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted to show you that I will not leave you. You belong to me and I belong to you. I was hoping that keeping me away from "possibilities" would ease your worrying. Then Stark called complaining about missing you and I agreed that we'd go over to his tower to play some games." the god explained softly, grasping the doctor's hands gently. "I hope you're not upset that we've been avoiding the outside world. I just didn't want to give you any more reasons to worry."

Bruce just smiled. Loki had become more and more sweet and- dare he say it- domestic during their isolation time. Loki had shown in many ways that he cared for the doctor, and it was nice to be so well taken care of by his partner, but if anything, he worried even more. This new, kind, _nice_ Loki scared him. He was acting like a traditional boyfriend, the kind that little girls dream of having. The kind you see in teen movies and fairytales. As sweet as it seemed, it wasn't the real Loki.

"I appreciate that, hun, I really do. I know you're trying to make it easier on me. But I've gotten over the movie thing. I know you love me and I know you won't leave. And I think it's good that we're going over to see the gang again." Bruce replied with a small smile. He considered waiting until after the get-together to bring up Loki's change in behavior. Maybe he should talk to Tony or Steve or someone else about it first… His smile faded a little when he realized the right choice.

"Can I point something out?" he asked hesitantly. Loki had been in such a good mood since the isolation started, Bruce worried that something small would tip him off.

Loki nodded, worrying that he had done something wrong.

The brunette inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes for a second. "It's just that you've been acting differently for the past few weeks. Ever since you decided to keep us inside, you've been, how do I put this… nicer? No offense, love, but you're the God of Mischief and Lies, and kindness isn't exactly one of your main qualities. I love everything you've been doing for me and the nice, domestic you is nice once in a while, but it's not the real you. It's like you're trying to be someone else."

Loki's grip on his partner's hand tightened slightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to tell him that he wasn't moving.

"What happened the other night with the movie really got to me." the god admitted. "I love you, Bruce, and I wanted to make sure you had no reason to worry. You said that part of your concern was that we have so many friends I could leave you for, and I know you like having them as friends. So I tried to keep us from spending time with other people but still made sure you had contact with them. I thought about the whole thing a lot and figured that my attitude wasn't helping you much. I'm always so mean and cold towards you, and I feared that that mixed with your fears would drive you away. To be perfectly honest, it's been incredibly hard for me to be so sappy and, as you say, domestic. I just thought it'd make you feel better. I can go back to my normal behavior, if it would help."

"It would, actually." Bruce agreed with a nod. "The sweet and sappy housewife just isn't your style."

Loki gave a laugh and leaned forward to claim his partner's lips. "I'll do my best, then. Shall we go to the tower of Stark for a game night?"

As soon as the couple entered the main floor of Stark Tower, the doctor was enveloped in a bone-crushing group hug.

"We missed you, man!" Tony cried, slapping a hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce offered a shy smile and a nod. Loki stood a foot or two away, watching the reunion but keeping to himself. At least, he tried to. And he succeeded until Thor found him and lifted him off the ground in an equally bone-crushing hug.

"It is good to see you again, brother." the blonde smiled. Loki smirked and nodded, watching his lover from the corner of his eye.

The group of seven took their seats in the living room. Clint had one of the recliners, Natasha had perched herself on the armrest of Clint's recliner, Thor had the other recliner, Tony was at one end of the couch with Steve on his lap, and Bruce and Loki happily occupied the other end. Their fingers were intertwined once more, and they snuck kisses ever now and again when they thought their friends were distracted.

"So what is this game called, Stark?" Loki asked as the billionaire flipped through the menu. The god had been distracted when the name flashed across the screen, and his only help was the video clip of some people hanging off of a moving van while trying to play instruments. He hadn't even noticed the realistic instruments strewn about the living room.

"It's called _Rock Band_, Loki. You get to play realistic plastic instruments to the beat of a song and pretend you're playing the real thing." Tony explained as he turned on all of the instruments. The drum set was position in front of Clint, Tony had the guitar by the neck, Bruce was reaching for the bass, and a microphone was soon tossed at Loki.

"I assume you want me to sing?" the god questioned, holding up the believable microphone.

"Thor says you're a good singer, so I wanna find out for myself." Tony justified with a shrug. He skimmed through the songs, settling on "One Way Or Another" by Blondie.

"The words are on the screen if you need them, but the point is to match the pitch." Tony briefly explained as he selected his difficulty level('Expert,' of course). It was Loki's turn to shrug. The title sounded familiar, as did the little snippet of the song that played when Tony selected it. He settled on a 'Medium' difficulty, just to get warmed up.

He passed the song with flying colors, matching the words and pitch perfectly. He glanced at Bruce a few times while he sang, hoping to catch his partner's eye, but said eyes were glued to the screen in an attempt to not fail out.

The group traded instruments now and again, but Loki kept the microphone the entire time. Nobody else wanted to sing, and the other instruments were snatched up like dead animal carcasses by vultures as soon as they were offered. As the night progressed, Loki got more competitive and mischievous. More like his true self. Bruce smiled a great deal during their time in the tower, glad to have _his_ Loki back.

Video games can bring out the best in people(they can also bring out the worst, but that's beside the point).

I decided that I was making Loki waaay to gentlemanly and very un-Loki-like. So I gave a reason for his niceness and fixed it. Hopefully I can keep that up.


	4. Day 4: On A Date

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** My, my, my… so many questions! Well, might as well answer so all can understand. I haven't explained any of this yet because I didn't find it relevant to the chapters. I'm trying to focus on the theme of the chapter, not just make it a side comment. Anyways, Loki's more or less a good guy now. Tony and Natasha are still a little iffy, but he's been accepted(xD Boy Band 3 and Lady B!tch… I love it! I like those characters, though). I thought I mentioned the Hulk in my last reply but it must have been a personal message. There's a chapter later on about arguing, so the Hulk is sure to say hi then. He may come out or they may talk about him, but so far I've had no need for him. I'm still thinking of how/why Loki is on Midgard again. I'll go into that eventually. Thanks for all the reviews, though!

**Tumblr replies-**

Thanks again to **pushbuttonkitty** for 'liking' the story!

**Day 4: On A Date**

After their game night with the Avengers, Bruce had been spending a fair amount of time with Tony, usually in his lab. Loki didn't mind his lover's absence, at least not as much as one might think, but he did worry that the doctor was working too much. The two geniuses had been working on some project that they refused to tell anyone about, and it had been taking up majority of their time. Loki usually stayed in Bruce and his apartment, working on spells and the like. But one dull Saturday morning, the god decided to wander over to Stark Tower and converse with the other Avengers about the distance from the two men.

He found Steve quietly flipping through the channels on the TV, clearly wishing his scientist boyfriend wasn't so incredibly busy. Natasha was at the dining room table filling out some sort of paperwork. Clint was in the kitchen making a sandwich that would make a goat throw up. And Thor annihilating a box of strawberry Pop Tarts(1).

Since Steve was more or less in the same boat as Loki, the god decided to approach him first. He sat down beside the super soldier, waiting for his presence to be noticed. He had become decent acquaintances(he was actually friends with some of them, but he'd smite you in a heartbeat if you used the 'f' word) with the team, so no one really minded that he was there.

"Hello, Loki." the blonde acknowledge with sadness lacing his voice.

"Hello, Steve." the god returned, an eyebrow raised at the dull tone. "I was hoping to talk to you for a few moments, if I may."

Steve turned to the god, half confused and half afraid. "What about?"

"Our partners being so… _involved_ in other things lately."

Steve suppressed a sigh and turned back to the TV. "What about it?"

"Do you have any idea why? I don't mind that Dr. Banner wants to spend time with Stark or the rest of you, but he's been here more and more often lately and he never says a word of it when he's at home. I must say I am desperate to know why." Loki explained, his own eyes casting to the carpet as his face twisted into a disturbed expression.

"I wish I did." Steve replied. "Tony won't say anything about it, either. And he's been just as busy as Dr. Banner."

"Damn(2). I was hoping you would have some answers. Thank you anyway, Steve."

With that, the god stood and walked away from the couch, leaving the blonde to continue his sulking.

Loki's next target for information was Clint.

The god approached the marksman, who was still building his increasingly disgusting sandwich(3). He sat on one of the bar stools and looked at Clint, waiting for a calm moment to announce his presence. He'd rather not startle the archer and end up with mustard and ketchup Odin-knows-what else all over his beautiful leather, so he waited.

"Barton?" Loki greeted calmly when Clint opened the fridge door. The archer turned slightly to look at the black-haired man and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hey. You need something?"

"Actually, yes. I was hoping to talk to you about Stark and Banner's absence."

Clint shrugged. "They're in the lab like always."

Loki sighed. "I know that, Barton. But why? They seem to never leave that lab, and Bruce won't tell me anything about it. I talked to Steve, but he said Stark hadn't told him anything, either. Do you know what's going on?"

Clint shrugged again. "Nope. They don't talk to me about science-y stuff." He paused in adding peanut butter to his growing monstrosity and turned to grin at the god. "You're not _jealous_, are you?"

Loki raised a brow. "Exactly what is there to be jealous of? Surely not Stark. Dr. Banner is _mine_."

Clint chuckled to himself, turning back to the Sandwich of Death. "Whatever you say, Reindeer Man. Anyways, I have no idea what they've been doing or why they've been so busy. You could ask Tasha, or Pepper. The girls seem to know everything that goes on around here."

Loki sighed again. "Thank you anyway, Barton. I shall take my inquiries to them."

The god stood from the bar stool and headed over to the dining room table.

The redhead spared a glance up, fighting the urge to hiss at the raven-haired man.

"What do you want, Loki?" she grumbled.

"I had something to ask of you." the god replied casually. He pulled out the chair across from the assassin and took a seat, ignoring her glare.

"What might that be?" the redhead asked in an irritated tone, scribbling across whatever paperwork she was filling out.

"I was hoping you could fill in the blanks regarding Stark and Dr. Banner's recent lack of contact. They've been stuck in Stark's lab for weeks and neither one of them will say a word about it to me or Steve or Clint. I just want to know why."

Loki's words had a layer of genuine confusion and concern, causing Natasha to stop her violent writing and look up at the god. Said god was staring down at the table, his brows drawn together in discomfort and his fingers twitching idly in his lap.

Natasha sighed. She hated feeling sorry for people, especially people she disliked. "I don't know what's going on. I know they're working on some huge project, but even I haven't figured out what it is. I've even asked Jarvis, but Stark ordered him not to tell."

Loki gave a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes.

"Your best bet would be to ask Pepper." Natasha offered. "Or have Clint help you hack into Jarvis's database."

Loki considered his options before nodding. "Thank you, Miss Romanoff."

Loki wandered over to the main elevator and stepped inside. He pondered the floor options for a moment, realizing that he had no idea where Pepper was.

"Do you require assistance, sir?" Jarvis's voice asked over the intercom.

"Actually, I do." Loki admitted. "I am searching for Pepper Potts."

"One moment, sir." Jarvis confirmed, and the elevator descended. A few moments later, Loki found himself on one of the lower floors that he had never seen. There was a bar room(Loki was pretty sure there was one on every floor), a relax room(he was pretty sure each floor had one of those, too), and a work room, where Pepper was currently sorting through a few dozen files of Odin-knows-what. He stood in the doorway, not wanting to startle her, either. Pepper was feisty, especially when caught off guard, and he'd rather not cause her paperwork to go flying all over the room. She'd be furious with him, and then he'd never get the information he needed.

Pepper caught a glimpse of black cloth out of the corner of her eye and looked up, rather surprised to see the God of Mischief in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

"I need answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"Whatever's going on with Stark and Bruce. They've been locked away in the lab for weeks and neither of them will tell anyone anything about it and they've even sworn Jarvis to secrecy. I have to know what's going on with my partner." Loki rushed. His brows were drawn together in discomfort again, and if Pepper didn't know what was going on, he feared he'd never find out.

Pepper smiled and gestured to one of the free chairs at the table. Loki nodded and took a seat, giving Pepper a look that clearly said 'help me.'

"I don't know what the project is," Pepper was cut off by the look of disappointment crossing the god's face, "but I know that it's important, and they're really excited about it. They'll explain themselves in due time, just wait a little bit. Stark likes to wow people with the final result, not the idea or the prototype. He'll wait until the entire thing is finished, and then he'll show it off nonstop. Bruce is probably just as excited about it, and Stark probably swore him to secrecy as well."

Loki gave a small sigh of relief, knowing there was a relatively valid reason for their steep trap mouths.

Pepper reached across the table and rested a hand on Loki's, trying to comfort him. "You'll get your boyfriend back soon enough."

The lean man nodded and stood to leave. He had a lot of planning to do.

The following night, Bruce momentarily thought he entered the wrong house.

The whole house was dim, with candles of varying sizes and scents carefully placed all around the living room and kitchen. There appeared to be a meal on the kitchen table- spaghetti, the doctor's favorite- along with two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider(Bruce didn't drink as drinking would invoke the Other Guy, and Loki didn't care for Midgardian alcohol). He couldn't help but smile at the romantic setting, though he began wondering where his lover was.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Loki walked through the hallway and into the space between the kitchen and the living room, where Bruce currently stood. The brunette took happy notice of the fact that Loki had _walked_ in, not teleported from wherever he was like he usually did.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked the god.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked carefully. Bruce grinned and wrapped his tired arms around his boyfriend's thin frame.

"I love it." he mumbled into Loki's silk dress shirt. Wait, silk? Since when did Loki own silk? Bruce stepped back to admire the taller man's attire. A forest green silk dress shirt and black slacks, with black socks(because shoes weren't allowed on in the house) and not a single hair out of place.

"I ask again. What's going on?"

"Well, you've been so busy and so distant lately that I thought you deserved a night to relax." Loki explained. Bruce continued to grin as he looked around the kitchen. During his second glance at the counter, he noticed a box of assorted chocolates.

"Really, Loki? You bought me chocolate, too?" he asked with a smirk.

"You once told me that you liked assorted chocolates. This night is all about you and I want you to be happy." the god justified. "Shall we eat?"

The doctor nodded and the two sat at the small, square table.

Once dinner was over, the two retired to a calm evening of kissing and relaxing on the living room couch. Loki was stretched out across the couch, with his head on one armrest and his feet on the other. Bruce lay on top of him, with his arms on either side of the god's chest and his face buried in Loki's pale neck. Loki's arms were wrapped lovingly around the brunette's back, and kisses were stolen any time Bruce lifted his head.

"Thank you, Loki." Bruce mumbled quietly, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome." the god replied, pressing his lips to the doctor's.

The two fell asleep that way shortly after. Loki had magic-ed a blanket to cover them sometime during the night, not wanting his lover to awaken freezing. The candles that had been casting gentle shadows over them eventually died out.

Loki had his boyfriend back.

(1) I don't particularly care for the constant rewrite of the Pop Tart scene from _Thor_, or Thor's booming voice(always written entirely in all caps), but I couldn't think of anything for him to be doing so why not?

(2) I actually wrote 'Drat' instead but I changed it, since I can totally see Loki saying either one.

(3) I don't know why but I just got this image of Clint making a sandwich out of ingredients that absolutely do not belong together. I don't know what they are, but they would be gross together.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** I'm glad the chapter finally decided to work. And it's cute that you're analyzing all of my chapters and I appreciate the reviews. But you're misunderstanding a lot of things. Loki doesn't see Tony as a threat, at least in my mind – he's just possessive and wants his boyfriend back. For Steve, I see him and Loki being almost friends but not quite there. For Tony, Loki finds him annoying and Tony doesn't fully trust Loki yet. For Clint, he just kinda stopped caring when he realized there's no getting rid of Loki. For Natasha, she still hates him, so she keeps her distance. For Thor, he'll probably try to be all brotherly and overbearing later on, if it helps the story, and Loki will try to get away. And, of course, Bruce loves him.

Thank you to **QuickSilverFox3** for favoriting and following.

**DeviantArt replies-**

Thanks to **Matija Design** for favoriting.

**Tumblr replies-**

Thanks again to **colorful-alien** for 'liking.'

**Day 5: Kissing**

Though Loki had become relatively nicer since he began dating Bruce Banner, he still knew how to get what he wanted, regardless of whether or not it was fair. For instance, he could get Bruce to agree to almost anything with the right kiss.

Back when the two had first gotten together, Loki hated going out in public. He was still fairly new to Midgard- correction; he was still fairly new to not destroying Midgard- and he spent as little time exploring it as godly possible. Bruce, on the other hand, loved going outside and walking through the park.

Despite his glare and his growl and his overall I-hate-you you-are-all-beneath-me attitude, Loki had an increasing soft spot for Bruce. And he hated saying 'no' to him. Once or twice, he suffered the overly happy outdoors just to keep Bruce in a good mood. Loki actually felt bad whenever his partner was upset, and, truth be told, he really didn't want to be on the Other Guy's bad side.

Anyway, after a couple of exhausting visits to the park, Loki began thinking of magic-less ways to convince the doctor to stay inside(he had tried magic once or twice before, but Bruce always managed to find out. It turns out that Midgardians don't like being mind-controlled, and the brunette always guilt tripped the god about it afterwards). So Loki began paying closer attention to the daily lives of his partner and himself, seeing how Bruce reacted to, well, everything. The god noticed the dazed look in his partner's big brown eyes and the soft smile gracing his lips after every kiss they shared, and began thinking of how to use that reaction to his advantage.

A few days after his discovery, Loki was sitting in the living room reading some novel that Midgardian teenagers seemed to be crazy about(he kept telling himself that the book was stupid and deserved to be burned, but he couldn't stop reading it). He was about halfway through when Bruce walked in from the hallway. Loki glanced up from his book and noted that his partner was wearing his favorite jacket, and had Loki's leather jacket draped over one arm.

"Are you ready to go?" Bruce asked. It was, yet again, time to go to the park. Or time to test Loki's theory.

"Do we _have_ to go?" the god asked, standing up and approaching the shorter man. 'I'd _much_ rather stay inside."

"You _always_ want to stay inside, Loki. What's so bad about the park?" Bruce countered.

Loki captured the doctor's lips in a sweet kiss. "We can't do that at the park. At least, not without elderly ladies scolding us and teenage girls squealing at the top of their lungs. A very troublesome reaction, if you ask me."

"But we can do that all we want here. So you'll have something to look forward to when we get back." Bruce argued.

Loki frowned a bit, digging into his mind to remember which kisses brought which reactions. He held his boyfriend's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"What if I want you all to myself today?" he asked softly, seductively. He pressed his lips to the doctor's again, longer this time. It wasn't heated or passionate, but it in itself should be considered a drug.

Bruce didn't respond right away. He blinked a couple of times, looking up at the god with the same dazed expression that birthed Loki's plan. The taller man couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine." Bruce agreed with a small sigh. "We'll stay inside today."

Unfortunately for the god(or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Bruce had caught on to his methods, and began using them himself.

Being a god, Loki seemed to believe that the world revolved around him. Though he was learning to think about Bruce and not just himself(he thought about Bruce more than anyone else, but he'd never admit it), he still had a handful of selfish tendencies, and still thought himself above everyone else.

A few weeks after the Kiss v.s. Park experiment, a party was being held at Stark Tower. As soon as he heard the news, Loki knew Bruce would want to go. Of course, that didn't mean Loki would have to go.

Bruce thought of it differently.

Loki was, once again, sitting on the couch, reading a teen novel. Bruce walked in from the front door, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Tony's having a celebration party tomorrow night and I told him we'd go." he told the god, taking a seat beside him.

"And why do _I_ have to go?" Loki asked, not looking up from his reading.

"Because Tony invited you."

A snort. "As though I care what Stark wants."

"Because Thor misses you."

A scoff. "I certainly do not miss him."

"Because I want you to go."

An open mouth, then a closed mouth, like gaping fish.(1)

Bruce smirked. The plan was working.

"What makes you think I'll go just because you and your friends want me to?" Loki asked, setting the book down, turning to his lover, and raising a brow.

Bruce shifted closer to the god and wrapped his arms around his pale neck. "Because you like making me happy and going to Tony's party would make me _very_ happy."

Loki swallowed, trying in vain to stay calm. "So you want me to sit through several hours of boredom and possible agony, with my overbearing brother and his friends who still don't fully like me, just to make you happy?"

"Exactly."

Loki sighed. "Is there any other reason I should go? I could stay here and make you even happier when you get home."

Bruce pouted. He hadn't expected the god to be _this_ stubborn. He half wanted to walk away, forget the plan, and suffer alone. But he had to at least see if his plan would work.

"I could persuade you." he whispered, his face inches from his partner's. He pressed their lips together, using the same drug-like kiss that the god had used on him. But he knew he had to take it up a notch or two. He ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip, gaining immediate entrance. Loki gave a sharp intake of breath- because gods do _not_ gasp- at the intrusion. When Bruce finally pulled away, Loki had one eyebrow quirked, as though expecting more.

"Did you think that would be enough to persuade me?" he asked in an amused tone. "I do love you, but you'll have to do better than that."

Bruce simply smirked and kissed his lover again. His lips trailed Loki's jaw, down to his pale neck. He could feel the god's breath grow heavier, trying to remain calm under the circumstances. Bruce kissed the same spot on his slender neck once or twice before gently sucking on it, leaving a small, red mark.

"Is _that_ enough?" he asked huskily, looking the god in the eyes. Loki's expression was somewhere between a glare and the dazed look he always received from Bruce.

Loki sighed in defeat. "We'll go to the party."

Bruce uttered a triumphant "Ha!" before grabbing his keys and slipping his shoes on. Loki couldn't help but smile at how excited the doctor was. They shared one last kiss before leaving their apartment, with Bruce smirking the whole way.

(1) Am I the only one that thinks this line should be in a poem? A really lame, cheesy poem…


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** I believe it was Chapter 1 where I had them watching Twilight, so Loki reading it would be a little redundant. Thus, I haven't decided what he's reading. As for Tony, their dislike towards each other had nothing to do with their personalities. Tony's stubborn and can't let go of Loki trying to destroy the city, and Loki's just a brat that doesn't like Stark.

Thanks to **TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep ** for following!

**Tumblr replies-**

Thanks again to **colorful-alien**, **pushbuttonkitty**, and **magicmischiefandlies **for 'liking.'

**A/N:** This is a flashback-type chapter. It's a previous event, so it still goes along with the storyline, but I wanted to make sure you guys didn't get confused.

**Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

Loki drew in a deep breath as he sat on the cold, wet pavement, trying to muster up all that was left of his strength. He could barely move, and the severities of his injuries were knocking his sense of direction. He knew he was in New York, and he knew that it was dark. Sometime in the late evening, he'd guess. He didn't have nearly enough magic to teleport anywhere, and he could barely walk. So he sat, weak, injured, and vulnerable, on a nameless street somewhere in New York.

Bruce had finally started calming down about halfway through his walk. Though Tony was his best friend, the billionaire threw the doctor over the edge sometimes. Tony had made some snarky comment about Bruce's love life, and while that normally didn't bother him, this one hit him hard. Not wanting to Hulk out and destroy the tower, Bruce went for a walk through the city.

He was calmly strolling down the sidewalk, hands in his pants pockets and earbuds in his ears playing calming music, when he thought he saw a figure from the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was nothing, probably a homeless guy. But he turned his head in the direction of the lumpy figure and took one of his earbuds out, faintly hearing a pained whimper. In the growing moonlight, he could make out pale skin, thin limbs, and messy black hair.

"No way…" he thought to himself, slowly inching closer to the seemingly injured man. When he got close enough to identify him, he nearly gasped. There on the ground before him sat an injured, half-asleep Loki. The god lazily looked up, having sensed the new presence. He managed a sleepy glare at the doctor above him.

"What do _you_ want?" he growled, coughing after doing so.

"I was just walking and I saw you." Bruce explained honestly. He knew the black-haired man was supposed to be his enemy, but he was too kind-hearted to not worry. "Are you okay? Those wounds look like they need serious attention…"

"I'm fine, you stupid mortal. I just- ah!" Loki's ego rant was cut off by all of his wounds screaming at him in stereo when he tried to stand up. He kept a hand behind his back, trying to hide the fact that he was using the wall to support his weight. His legs wobbled under him and his head spun. He crumbled to the ground in agony, clutching his head.

Bruce broke. He didn't care that the man before him had destroyed the city in a jealous rage, or that the Other Guy pretended he was a ragdoll. Loki needed help, and Bruce intended to help him.

"Set your ego aside and let me help you. I can mend your wounds if we can get you back to the tower." he stated calmly, extending a hand to the pale man.

"_Stark_ Tower? As if I'd be able to get two feet in the door. Stark would have me dragged out, injured or otherwise." Loki argued.

"I can sneak you in and make sure Jarvis doesn't report it. You just have to trust me." Bruce explained.

Loki's glare returned at the idea, and he bared his teeth. "Trust you? I trust no one! You pathetic mortal-"

"Just shut up, will you?" Bruce sighed. "I'm trying to help, now stop whining and come with me."

Loki's ranting stopped, but he continued to glare at the doctor. He kept a tight grip on the brunette's hand as he stood on shaky legs.

"How far is the tower?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"A block or two. Not too far if you let me hold you up." Bruce replied, wrapping a secure arm around the god's midsection. He took one of Loki's arms and wrapped around his own shoulders, hoping they would make it back to the tower.

"Here we go."

About ten minutes later, they made it to the back entrance of Stark Tower.

"Jarvis?" Bruce called softly, not wanting to alert his friends of his return. He helped Loki limp to the elevator as they awaited a response.

"Yes, sir?" the computer voice answered.

"Take us to my room and do not tell the others that Loki is here." Bruce ordered. Jarvis seemed to hesitate.

"Yes, sir."

In a few moments, the elevator stopped on the doctor's floor. Bruce's room was one of the first doors they came to, which made it easy for them to hide. They stumbled into the room, and Bruce nearly had to push Loki onto his bed. The god was stubborn, to say the least. He refused to accept help, but when the blood decided to keep spilling from his body, causing severe dizziness, he finally gave in and collapsed onto the doctor's bed. Bruce disappeared into the bathroom adjacent to his room, digging through the medicine cabinets. He returned with a black velvet pouch full of Odin-knows-what and a wet washcloth and sat on the bed beside the god.

"You're gonna have to take off these bloody clothes so I can tend to your wounds." Bruce reminded him calmly, unzipping the pouch to pull out gauze, bandages, and medical ointment(1). The god groaned but complied, hissing in pain as the leather slid across open cuts and gashes. Feeling bad for the black-haired man, the brunette attempted to assist him by unstrapping and unzipping whatever he could access and moving Loki as little as possible.

Once the restricting leather was out of the way, Bruce got started cleaning the gashes and scrapes with the cloth, pausing every now and again to go back to the bathroom and rinse it out. He tried to ignore the unhealthy amount of blood the god was losing. He managed to wrap most of the wounds in gauze and tie them down with medical tape, but there were one or two that were deep enough to need extra help.

"This one needs stitches." he noted uncomfortably, gesturing to a blood red line along the side of Loki's stomach.

"Are you capable of doing that?" Loki asked with a hiss.

"I have the training required." the doctor mumbled. "It's not exactly a comfortable procedure for either party, but it's not like I can just take you into a hospital and have them do it."

"Do it, then."

Bruce gave a small nod before digging through his velvet pouch. He gathered the needle and thread required and took a deep breath before setting himself beside the wound. After about half an hour, Bruce stood up to clean his needle and put away all of his medical supplies. Loki had managed to keep still for the entire process, but he hissed and groaned every time the needle went through, causing Bruce to flinch in discomfort and try to calm the god down.

"You may want some clothes to sleep in." Bruce stated, returning to his room. "We don't want to risk the bandages getting moved or unwrapped in your sleep."

"As you can see, my clothes are a bloody mess." Loki reminded the doctor, weakly gesturing to his pile of useless clothing on the floor.

"I may have some clothes that will work." Bruce replied, walking to the other side of the room and opening the doors to his closet. He pulled out a comfortable T-shirt and some lounge pants.

"These will be tight enough to keep the bandages in place and loose enough to still be comfortable." he explained, handing the clothing to the pale man. Said man tried to sit up, gritting his teeth and gripping the bed for support. Bruce held out an arm in an attempt to help steady the black-haired man. Loki shakily searched for the opening of the shirt, only to find that he could only lift his arms high enough to be straight out in front of him before giving a howl of pain.

"Let me help." the brunette beside him insisted, taking hold of the shirt's hem and gently pushing it up Loki's arms. He managed to get the shirt over the god's head, and tried desperately to ignore the blush threatening his cheeks when he thought about how to maneuver the pants.

"If I could move my limbs at all, I would do this entirely on my own." Loki growled, furious over having to be aided in dressing like a small child.

"I know." Bruce acknowledged, grabbing the waistline of the pants and sitting on the bed beside Loki's feet. With minor difficulty and major embarrassment, he managed to push the pants high enough for the god to grab and pull up. While the god wriggled in an attempt to get the clothes on, Bruce managed to pull his deep purple comforter from under him. He threw the bundle of blood and fabric onto the floor beside Loki's leather.

"Do you need anything else? Something to drink, perhaps?" Bruce asked.

"Some water and some peace." Loki replied, fighting back a yawn. Bruce nodded and headed for the door. He took the elevator to the next floor up, where the secondary kitchen was(more than one floor had a kitchen, but not the floor his room was on. And the main kitchen was a few floors higher) and walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. He was grateful that none of the Avengers were up and about, at least not on this floor, so he could quietly slip back down the elevator and into his room without any sort of questioning or confrontation.

He set the glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed, wondering where he was supposed to sleep now that the bed was being occupied. Loki seemed to notice his confusion and, after taking a large gulp of water, offered a solution.

"You can still sleep in your bed, Dr. Banner." he stated. "To be perfectly honest, I am too tired to care, so long as you do not try anything."

The brunette considered his options, finding that they were minimal, and accepted the god's offer. He grabbed his night clothes and scurried to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, he emerged and went to get settled in bed when he realized he hadn't replaced the blanket yet. He dug through the back of his closet, returning with a forest green comforter. He laid the blanket across the bed, covering the god. He then slipped into the empty space beside Loki and reached up to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Loki." Bruce uttered with a yawn. He was met with a groan.

Though, he could still swear that sometime during the night, long, slender fingers twitched against his, trying to grab them and pull them closer.

I had no ideas at all for this, until I was in the car one day, thinking through several, entirely unrelated scenarios, and I thought, "What if Loki got hurt and had to borrow Bruce's clothes?"

I've been trying to make my chapters more centered around the prompt, like the first chapter was, but it's a lot harder than I thought.

(1) I can't tell you how much I hate that word.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** Thanks for all the reviews!

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep : **Yes, he was. I realized how un-fluffy that chapter was(since it was the start of their relationship and therefore far less mushy) and I'm a fluff-nut so I had to add something.

Thanks to **ShadowKyoko** for favoriting and thanks to **Kira-The-Shinigami** and **Emmy93 **for following!

**Tumblr replies-**

Thanks to **brilliantbrucebanner** and **owlishdelight** for 'liking'!

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

There really was no limit to Tony Stark's parties. He'd throw a party for just about everything, and he's used just about every theme in the book.

Except for one.

The billionaire was now planning to throw yet another victory celebration, since the team plus Loki had just fended off a hoard of psychotic aliens. What was the theme? The Avengers.

Yep. Tony Stark wanted all of the party attendants to dress up as Avengers, meaning they all had to dress up as each other. Upon hearing the news, Clint laughed and started planning, Natasha quirked an eyebrow while smirking(no doubt imagining who Clint would try to dress up as), Thor grinned in excitement(though he got excited over virtually everything), Steve blushed a bit but agreed, Bruce shook his head with a small smile(kind of in a 'I can't believe you said that' way), and Loki just laughed.

"So are we going to go?" Bruce asked Loki as they lounged in their living room. They were curled up on the couch, with Loki half lying on one end and Bruce stretched out against him, Loki's left arm over Bruce's shoulders and Bruce's left arm over Loki's torso.

"I think we should." Loki gave a nod. "It would be quite amusing to see your friends dress up as each other."

"Are _you_ going to dress up?" the doctor asked, looking up at the god.

Said god paused. "I don't know."

"I think you should. If we comb your hair the right way, you could pull of looking like Tony."

Loki barked a laugh. "I don't think so, Bruce. You'd make a better Tony than I would. I think I'd rather watch than participate."

"Fine. Just as long as you go. The parties are much more enjoyable with you there." Bruce stated, burying his head into the god's chest. Loki thought of the possibilities for a while before deciding that right now he wanted sleep and could think about the party later.

On the morning of the party, Bruce and Loki stood in front of the bathroom mirror, adding the finishing touches to Bruce's costume. Apparently, some spells required a makeup job, so the God of Mischief had become rather talented at applying realistic makeup. He was now finishing Bruce's fake goatee. The doctor's hair was combed back and slightly ruffled along the front, making it look shorter. He wore a nearly skin-tight Black Sabbath T-short on it and dark blue straight jeans. He also planned on carrying a costume Iron Man helmet everywhere.

Loki stepped back to admire his work, fighting a scowl of disgust. "Promise me you'll wash off the makeup and change your clothes as soon as we get back."

Bruce chuckled. "I promise."

Needless to say, the god wasn't too thrilled about having his boyfriend dress up as someone who still didn't fully like him. He loved how happy the event would make Bruce, but he didn't like the event itself. Which was part of the reason that Loki wasn't dressing up as an Avenger. Instead, he decided to dress up as what was apparently known as a "fanboy." His hair, which had an adorable tendency to curl when not gelled back, was unruly and curly and somewhat brushed, making him look about sixteen years old. He wore a skin-tight black T-shirt that had a group shot of the Avengers on it, along with blue skinny jeans and white sneakers that had each hero's name written on them. He had also acquired several wristbands with the Avengers' symbol on them, along with wristbands bearing symbols for each individual superhero.

He looked at Bruce and gave a small smile. The doctor was always so excited to go to Stark's parties. The god supposed they made him feel wanted, appreciated, cared for(Bruce still had some self-esteem issues).

"Ready to go?"

Bruce gave a nod, and off they went.

It seemed that Tony and Bruce had switched places. Tony Stark had somehow managed to curl the front of his hair, similar to Bruce's, and he was wearing a royal purple dress shirt with fitted blue jeans. He grinned when Bruce and Loki walked in, seeing what he from then on referred to as his "twin."

It appeared that Tony had managed to drag Maria and Phil to the party as well. Clint was dressed as Natasha(complete with the wig and a stuffed bra), Natasha was dressed as Maria(using temporary hair dye and Maria's own outfit; apparently they're the same size), Steve was dressed as Thor, Thor was dressed as Loki(temporary hair dye… he was a big Loki), Maria was dressed as Hawkeye(she had tied her hair into a tight bun and matted it down with mousse and hairspray so it looked short), and Phil was, of course, dressed as Captain America(he had gotten a blonde wig to make it look as good as possible). Loki couldn't help but smirk at everyone.

"And what are you supposed to be, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked the grinning god.

"I am what I believe is called a 'fanboy.' I heard something about them online and since I really have no desire to dress up as any of you, I thought an Avengers fan would suffice." Loki calmly explained.

"I like it!" Tony grinned, giving the god a friendly slap on the shoulder. He walked over to where Coulson was smiling and Steve was blushing. Poor Steve never realized how much of a fanbase he really had.

"Brother!" Thor beamed, approaching the thinner god.

"What in Helheim are you wearing?" Loki asked, backing away in an appalled manner.

"Do you not want me to dress like you, brother?" Thor asked, his grin falling into a frown.

"I would much rather that you didn't." Loki admitted. He was disturbed, to say the least. He was thin and magical and intelligent. Thor was bulky and huge and, well, not too bright(1). As Loki was trying to get the terrifying image out of his head, Bruce found him.

"Gotta admit, it's an interesting party." he said happily. He had one drink in each hand; a Coke in his left hand that he was sipping out of, and an iced tea in his right that he was trying to extend to Loki. The black-haired man took the glass with a nod of thanks, scanning the room to see how the others were surviving.

"I can't believe Thor chose me." he mumbled.

"He loves you. He may not be your blood brother but he still considers you family. You mean a lot to him." the doctor explained.

"I suppose."

"Don't worry; it'll all be over soon. Or, at least, over for us." Bruce wrapped his free arm around the taller man's waist.

"Are you saying you want to leave early?" Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow and looking down at his partner. Bruce hated leaving Tony's parties early, especially _this_ early(they had only been there for an hour or two, and Odin only knows the parties last anywhere from three hours to the entire day). He always wanted to stay and socialize, and he thought it rude to just up and leave.

"I might." Bruce admitted. "I love Tony's parties and all but it's a little creepy having everyone dress up as everyone else. I don't like looking at Tony and seeing a cosplay version of myself."

"'Cosplay'?" Loki questioned.

"It's where people dress up as someone or something they like. Usually fans at conventions, but this is cosplay, too; all of us dressed as each other. You're kind of cosplaying as well." Bruce explained.

"Interesting. I didn't know there was a word for it."

"Well, there is. And besides, you've been doing a lot of really nice things for me lately. I think I need to pay you back." the doctor gave a smirk as he looked up at the pale man. Loki smirked back.

"Oh really, now?"

Bruce nodded. "I'm gonna go tell Tony we're leaving.

The black-haired god watched his boyfriend walk away and sipped his tea. Once Bruce came back, he linked their fingers and headed toward the door.

Almost as soon as they got inside their apartment, they collapsed onto the couch in a tangle of clothes and limbs. After a few moments of heated lip locking, Loki looked down at his boyfriend with a pout.

"I want my Bruce back. We need to get that makeup off." he declared, standing up. He extended a hand to the shorter man to help him up. The two then proceeded to the bathroom to get rid of the doctor's fake goatee and majority of his clothes.

(1) No offense to Thor fans!


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** Thanks for all the reviews.

Thanks to **Hilarious Bread** for following!

**Tumblr replies-**

Thanks to **mssissypooh** for 'liking!'

**Day 8: Shopping**

For the most part, Loki was a workable roommate, especially if he was your roommate as well as your boyfriend. Of course, he wasn't so workable in the beginning. When he and Bruce first began dating and first moved in together, he was a nightmare, especially when in a bad mood. He would often give indirect or false answers to necessary questions (such as allergies or food preferences), he would disappear and hide invisibly somewhere in the apartment, waiting for the right moment to scare the living whatevers out of whoever was around, and on the days when he felt cooperative enough to accompany Bruce to the store, he often played pranks on fellow shoppers or staff members, breaking cans and moving boxes, magically drawing obscenities in the frost on the freezer doors (frost that seemed to get worse when he walked by, mind you). Loki wasn't a cooperative man by nature, and Bruce was learning to live with that – thank Odin that he had the patience of a rock.

It was time again to go grocery shopping. It was a courtesy to question the other members of the household if they wanted to tag along, so the doctor sauntered down the hall to their shared bedroom to see if this was one such occasion for the god. It was.

Bruce drove, and Loki made various inanimate objects jump and dance along the way. Fire hydrants formed a conga line, traffic cones began to tango, and Bruce could swear he saw the bushes doing the Macarena. Once they reached the store, Loki's previous tricks fell flat and unmoving. Now the real fun begins.

The shorter man grabbed a cart while Loki poked the junk machines. Apparently almost a year of accompanying Bruce to the store and investigating the toy and candy machines built for small children wasn't enough to teach him their purpose. Bruce sighed. Maybe if he let Loki get a toy, he'd be nicer this trip.

"It needs money." the doctor stated, digging a couple of quarters out of his jacket pocket. "You put the coins in there, turn the dial, and a random toy comes out of the machine."

"Intriguing." the god whispered. He did as instructed and watched the plastic container fall to the ground. He reached down and picked it up, examining it. "Is this the toy?"

Bruce stifled a chuckle. "No. The toy's inside."

Loki wrapped his fingertips around the lid and pulled. The lid released with a 'pop' and the god peered into the plastic container. There was a green Odin-knows-what inside, and after cautiously descending a finger inside to poke it, Loki learned that it was squishy as well.

"What in the nine realms is this?" he asked. His eyebrows drew together and his nose wrinkled in confusion. Bruce made no attempt to resist the chuckle that escaped his throat.

"It's a Sticky Hand." he said calmly. He reached in and pulled the squishy green thing from its confinement, using two fingers from each of his own hands to extend the toy to its full length. He held it in front of the god.

"And what is its purpose?" Loki asked, raising a brow.

"To keep small children entertained." the doctor replied. He dropped one end, only holding onto the Sticky Hand by the "arm" end. He then pulled it back and let it go, as one might do with a fishing rod or a lasso. The "hand" end found the top of the toy machine and latched onto it, using its gross stickiness to attach itself.

"Remarkable. And children actually enjoy these?" the black-haired man asked in disbelief. Bruce nodded and handed the god his toy. They then continued through the store, with Bruce pushing the cart and gathering food supplies and Loki slinging the Sticky Hand onto whatever surface he felt like (he had, at some point, decided to use magic to "upgrade" the toy so that it flung with better aim and had better gripping power. He knocked down a few boxes of noodles and crackers that way, and almost broke a can of tomato sauce). Whenever Bruce looked over to check on him, the black-haired man held the toy in one fist and stared at his lover with fake innocence, as if he hadn't been making life hell for the janitor.

They wandered down the far end of the store where the dairy was stored. As Bruce pulled a few gallons of milk from one section, Loki used his magic to write amongst the ever-growing fog. Apparently, some of the female staff members recognized Bruce from TV, and were flirting shamelessly with him while using the lame excuse of helping him find an item. He had no idea, of course- _naïve mortal_- and Loki was as possessive as they come. So, he had to make it clear to everyone in the store that Bruce was not available.

And he did so using the fog on the inside of the milk fridge.

Bruce couldn't help but smile when he read the message. Surrounded by never-ending frost was a note that read, _Bruce Banner belongs to Loki, the God of Mischief._ Loki noticeably felt better after writing and sharing the notion, considering he stopped trying to destroy the goods on the shelves afterwards.

Once they reached the register to check out, Loki's possessive jealousy flared up again. The cashier had clearly not gotten the message, as she was batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair while Bruce paid for everything. After all of the bags were tucked safely back into the cart, Loki hooked his arm through Bruce's and planted a kiss on the shorter man's cheek. The cashier gave an audible gasp, clearly not used to homosexual PDA. Loki smirked as they left the store, leaving a blushing woman staring after them.

Shopping with Loki wasn't always easy, but it sure as hell was fun.

Sorry for the delay! I may just be a bad writer but it's really hard to do this every day! I either can't get ideas or I only get bits and pieces, and it's really hard to glue it all together.

Anyway, I had fun with this one. Ideas just flowed, none of it was really planned.


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** The staff members just haven't caught him yet, so they can't officially ban him. And Thor probably gets distracted by much simpler toys.

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep :** I honestly have no idea where I got the idea but I kinda love it.

Thanks to **Pandamuetze** for following and **OnyxNite1031** and **REBD **for favoriting!

**Tumblr replies-**

Thanks a bunch to **magicmischiefandlies,** **pusbuttonkitty,** **colorful-alien, **and **mildmanneredbrucebanner** for 'liking'! And thank you to **mississypooh** for the idea for this chapter!

**A/N:** So I've been reading a lot and most official writing uses a comma instead of a period at the end of a spoken sentence. I always thought that was meant for the sentence to continue, but my recent grammar experiences make me think they might be doing it right. So I tried it out in this chapter. Also, hints of Stony and Clintasha.

**Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends**

"You know I'm more of a homebody, Tony," Bruce said into the phone, suppressing a sigh.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm trying to change that," Tony replied on the other end.

"Besides, I really don't think Loki would go for it," Bruce added, hoping to get out of Tony Stark's latest plan. Loki, who was sitting on the couch in the next room, quirked an eyebrow and watched his partner pace for a few minutes as Tony responded.

"Come on! If anyone can convince Reindeer Games to go out, it's you. It'll be fun!" Tony tried. Bruce gave a small sigh and looked back at Loki with an apologetic look.

"I'll see what I can do," he promised. He tapped the screen of his phone to end the call and walked over to the curious god.

"What is Stark planning now?" said god questioned, wrapping an arm around the doctor's shoulders as he sat down.

"He and Clint want all of us to go for a 'Guy's Night Out'. Something about a bar and me convincing you to go," Bruce explained.

"I see," Loki replied. He seemed to ponder the idea for a moment. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't really know," Bruce admitted. "It could be fun if you go with me."

"Fine," Loki agreed. Bruce nodded. It had become noticeably easier to convince Loki to do what Bruce wanted. Originally, it took a lot of begging and persuading and promising. Now, it simply took Bruce saying that it would make him happy, and the silent promise of compensation later on.

The doctor pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages, sending a text to Tony that they would meet him at the club.

"You're finally here!" Tony exclaimed happily as Bruce and Loki joined him at the bar. He tipsily waved at them with the hand that held his now empty glass of Odin-knows-what.

"Glad you could make it," Steve greeted with a nod, clearly glad to not be the only one without alcohol tonight. He seemed uncomfortable with the whole idea of going to a bar, but Tony really wanted him to go, and there really was no saying 'no' to Tony.

Bruce looked around briefly, noticing a distinct missing link. "Where's Clint?"

Tony jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the dance floor. Clint could distantly be seen dancing with Natasha.

"He somehow convinced Tash to dance with him, after both of them had a few drinks," Steve explained. Bruce nodded in understanding. The bartender found the two newcomers and asked for their drink orders. The doctor ordered a lime virgin margarita and the god requested iced tea. With a nod, the bartender turned around to fill the requests.

"You know that's basically a lime slushie, right?" Tony asked Bruce, taking another swig of his alcoholic whatever.

"You know I can't have alcohol, right?" Bruce countered as his drink arrived.

Tony shrugged, remembering. He then turned to Loki with an accusatory glance. "What about you? _You_ don't have any anger issues that prohibit you from drinking alcohol."

"Midgaridian mead is _so_ much weaker than Asgardian mead. It simply doesn't interest me, is all," the god replied nonchalantly, happily sipping his iced tea.

A grinning Clint and an annoyed Natasha returned to the bar then, taking their seats beside their friends. Tony was in the middle, of course, with Steve to his left and Bruce to his right. Loki was to the right of Bruce, Clint was to the left of Steve, and Natasha was to the left of Clint.

"When'd you two show up?" Clint asked the doctor and the god.

"Just now, actually," Bruce replied. He turned his gaze to Natasha. "Exactly how did Clint convince you to dance with him?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Bought me a couple of drinks, wouldn't stop asking until I agreed, and promised me something in return."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

Natasha glared. "Not _that_ kind of something!"

"What kind, then?" Steve questioned. The deal had, evidently, been made out of the captain's hearing range.

"He said I could use him as target practice." Tasha grinned happily. Clint gulped and downed the rest of his Long Island iced tea.

"And how do you plan to get him to stick to that promise? I don't see him doing it willingly," Bruce commented.

Natasha stared at him, deadpan. "I have boobs."

The five boys around her stopped for a moment, as if considering the logic, before nodding.

"Good point."

I wasn't trying to forget Thor, honest! I just… forgot him… til I wrote the "I have boobs" line. I had absolutely no idea what to do with this, so I just stuck them in a club and went from there. I'd say, "Feel free to give me suggestions for the next one," but I actually have some plans for it already.

And sorry for the delay! Ideas took forever to get, and writing took just as long. I promise I'll try to be father with the next one!


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** As I said, I had absolutely no ideas. I thought about what I could have done with Thor afterwards, but I liked the ending so I didn't wanna mess it up. I mentioned in a previous chapter that neither Bruce nor Loki drinks, though what I thought of but didn't mention is that maybe Loki doesn't drink as to not tempt or upset Bruce. I'm sure jealous Bruce/Hulk will happen eventually, just not yet.

**Day 10: With Animal Ears**

Bruce sighed in frustration, his new ear twitching. Thankfully- for himself and for Loki- he had the patience of a rock, which was probably the only thing keeping him from Hulking out. He had long since gotten used to Loki's quirks and attitude and love of mischief. The one thing he hadn't quite gotten used to yet was being the victim of Loki's experiments. He should be, one would think, but he wasn't.

So, he sat on his bed with his now closed book, eyes closed in an attempt to stay calm. The only things separating this day from others were his newly added canine ears and tail.

"Exactly why did you try the spell out on _me_?" Bruce questioned as Loki apologized. "I thought we agreed that you were supposed to try new spells on yourself or worthless inanimate objects so you don't hurt someone or destroy something by accident."

"That's just it, Bruce," Loki began. "I _have_ tried it on myself. Remember a few weeks ago when I spent the entire day locked in our room and refused to come out? I had tried the spell on myself, wound up with cat ears and a tail, and didn't want to come out until I figured out how to reverse it."

"So you know how to reverse it, then?" Bruce inquired calmly, opening his eyes and looking at the god.

Said god shifted uncomfortably. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's no spell to take them away, at least not that I have knowledge of. They'll eventually go away on their own."

"So I get to be half dog for the rest of the day?"

"…Or more, yes…"

Bruce raised a brow. "'Or more'? What do you mean, 'or more'?"

"The length of the effects of any spell varies from person to person. My internal magic probably caused the effects to disappear quicker for me. Your patience and mortal body may cause them to last longer." Loki explained with an apologetic expression. He figured he'd better find a way to cheer Bruce up – he didn't particularly feel like becoming a ragdoll again.

Bruce sighed again. "So I could be stuck like this for a few days?"

"That's very possible, yes."

Bruce lifted his hands to his new ears, feeling the rough fur on the back and how tall they were when they were pointed up. He also wrapped his tail around his hip so he could view it easier, taking in the mixing of black and brown fur.

"Just out of curiosity," Bruce began, "what determines the animal that you'll get the ears and tail of?"

"According to my book, it's supposed to be your spirit animal," Loki replied.

Apparently Loki's spell book thought Bruce was a German shepherd. As Bruce contemplated his new additions, Loki made his way to the bed and crawled beside Bruce, wrapping a thin arm around the doctor's waist.

"Have I mentioned I'm sorry?" he asked quietly.

Bruce turned to look at him. "Prove it."

Loki tried to hide a smirk. He had been hoping for an answer like that. He used his free hand to cup his partner's face, drawing him closer. Their lips met in several soft, barely-there kisses before Loki took control and gently pushed Bruce down until he was lying on his back. The god leaned over him and looked at him for a moment before reconnecting their lips. The arm that had originally been around Bruce's waist now rested beside his head, and the hand that had once cupped Bruce's face was now resting on his hip. Bruce had one hand around Loki's back and the other cupping the god's pale face. Both men refused to let go. The god's tongue ran across the doctor's lower lip, instantly granted entrance. Tongue danced in a battle for dominance, which neither party gave up on. Loki finally pulled back for air, deciding that breathing through his nose wasn't doing enough. He looked down at the dazed brunette, grinning slightly.

"I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Loki."

A few days later- during which Bruce refused to go help Tony with his projects and, actually, refused to leave his and Loki's apartment period (they were also spent cuddling with and kissing a certain black-haired god)- Bruce looked in the mirror to find that his pointy, furry ears were gone and his own human ears had returned. He turned his body one way and his head another to see that his tail was also gone. He smiled to his reflection, glad to be human again (canine ears are _way_ too sound sensitive).

He walked back into their shared bedroom and kissed Loki's cheek.

"I'm human again," he beamed.

Loki looked over at him with a blank expression. "So it appears. The spell ran its course."

"So I can go back to work now," Bruce stated happily. He had missed working in the lab (though he did enjoy lazing about with Loki and not having to deal with Tony's attitude).

Loki nodded and softly commented, "Yes, you can."

Bruce knew that tone. That tone said that something was wrong but Loki didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Something bothering you, hun?" Bruce questioned, wrapping an arm around the god's shoulders. Loki met his eyes and sighed, knowing denial was futile.

"I've been enjoying the past few days. We didn't have to go anywhere or do anything. I had a good excuse to keep you all to myself, all day long. Now you can go back to spending every waking moment working with Stark and have no time for me." Loki explained quietly. His pride and dignity hated how wimpy he sounded, while his childlike stubbornness felt that he had every right to be upset.

"Oh, Loki," Bruce sighed. "Is my working with Tony really that bad?"

"When you're gone all day and are too tired to even kiss me when you get home, yes, it is."

"And these past few days meant no one could have me but you?"

The black-haired man nodded, looking at his lap.

"How about I spend a couple more days with you, then?"

Loki looked back up, meeting Bruce's eyes again. "You'd do that? But what about work?"

"Tony can handle a couple more days on his own. He has Pepper to keep him in line and he can call if he really needs me," Bruce replied. Loki gave a small smile that morphed into a smirk. He pushed Bruce back onto the bed like he had a few days prior.

"In that case, I think I should continue claiming what is rightfully mine."

Bruce chuckled, though it was soon cut off as lips crashed onto his.

I actually had a lot of fun with this. Emotional Loki! And more kissing!

Also, didn't write this but it was in my head; Loki wanted to try it out on Bruce to see the effects, and he had to wait until Bruce was calm and unfocused, which is why he was sitting in bed reading a book.


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** Seriously, are you this analytical in all of your reviews? Based on my personal thoughts, Thor is a golden retriever, I think. It's not that Loki doesn't have anything to do; he just doesn't like sharing or being away from Bruce. He can't work with Tony because they still don't really like each other, and Jane and Darcy have no place in my fics (I like the character of Darcy, but I have no intention of adding them). As for pairings, I can understand FrostIron (that seems to be popular) but I personally am not very fond of it. Loki belongs with Bruce or Thor, no one else.

**Reader-anonymous-writer:** …I'm gonna assume that means you liked it?

Thanks to **hoopagnam** for favoriting!

**Tumblr replies-**

Thanks to **magicmischiefandlies** for 'liking'!

**A/N:** So they don't actually wear the kigurumi, they just talk about it. And Loki freaks out. Now that I think about it, this chapter is only vaguely related to the prompt… But I put too much effort into it to rewrite it so here you go.

**Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis**

About a week after the inu-Bruce (1) incident, the doctor started working with Tony at Stark tower again. Unfortunately for Loki, this meant being alone all day. Sure, he could go over to Stark tower as well and either help with experiments or "hang out" with the other teammates (who don't all live there but spend all of their time there because they have nothing else to do), but he didn't want to spend any more time around Tony- or Natasha, for that matter- than necessary, and he felt like staying home today. Turns out that late night TV wasn't very good for a demigod's brain, as Loki had started taking to the housewife mentality and felt a desperate need to redecorate and/or reorganize every single room in the apartment.

He decided to start with the kitchen, which was right next to the front door, and work his way from there. He cleaned the whole room until it was literally sparkling (with only a little magic involved), slightly reorganized the spice cabinet (leaving it alphabetized the way Bruce had it, but separating the spices from the extracts and knick-knacks), and then moved onto the living room which was connected to the kitchen. He magically rearranged the furniture- he had moved the couch by hand once but decided it was more effort than he cared to use at the moment- a handful of times before placing everything exactly as they were before. He moved around the knick-knacks on the coffee table, neatly stacked the endless supply of magazines, and fluffed the pillows on the couch so that they at least looked remotely comfortable. He walked down the hallway between the living room and kitchen, opening every door and organizing everything inside. The towel closet- or rather, the contents in it- was now accessible. Before Loki got to it, everything would attack you the second you opened the door. Now, everything was folded neatly and stacked by size – big bath towels on the bottom, middle-sized kitchen towels on top of those, and small washrags on top of them. The demigod then found the storage closet, where things like the vacuum and the broom and extra paper towels and toilet paper were kept. He stuffed the vacuum in one corner and the broom in the other, both at the opposite wall as the door so they didn't fall on you upon opening. The bulky paper towel package was on the bottom shelf, with toilet paper packages on the next shelf up, and tissues and other miscellaneous household items that they never used but apparently thought were useful on the top shelf.

The next stop was the bathroom (2). Despite Bruce's many warnings about not using too much magic- half because it makes the god weak and half because the doctor didn't want to come home to a magical wreck- Loki used mostly his powers on this room. The shower had to be scrubbed, the sink was a mess, and the floor was littered with towels. The only thing that didn't look like goblins had gotten to it was the medicine cabinet. Loki kept Bruce's regular medicines just as they were as to not upset the doctor, but alphabetized the various ointments and syrups and Band-Aid packages. He opened the cabinet under the sink for about three seconds before deciding that whatever was stored down there was fine just the way it was and that he really didn't want to mess with any of it (he would never admit it, but he was terrified of spiders, and often expected them to come crawling out of rarely-used cabinets such as this one).

With every other room out of the way- at least, every other room that had a workable amount of stuff- Loki set out to clean the bedroom. He gathered all of the clothes that had been carelessly thrown about the floor after their, ahem, active night and shoved them all into the dirty clothes basket in the corner of the room. He then stripped the bed, shook out all of the sheets and blankets, and remade the bed all nice and neat. He neatened the books and movies that had fallen over on Bruce's shelves by the TV, straightened the pictures and organized the memorabilia, and used a small amount of magic for anything else that he didn't know how to fix. Proud of his work, he turned to the closet. Upon opening the door, a few articles of clothing fell out. Loki had indeed watched way too many TV shows about housewives, as he now had the desire to reorder his and Bruce's entire closet. He ordered everything by what it was – suit jackets, outside coats, hoodies, and miscellaneous outerwear on hangers with suit pants, jeans, lounge/sweatpants, and other miscellaneous leg coverings on the shelf directly below them. The shelf below the pants held matching shirts, and underneath that was a shelf full of socks and boxers and required accessories (such as bowties, neckties, gloves, etc.). As he finished, Loki glanced at the far right corner of the closet, spying a fuzzy something. With peaked curiosity, he reached down and grasped the fuzzy something with his thumb and index finger, picking it up and holding it at arm's length. It appeared to be a cross between footie pajamas and a full body costume, complete with a hood. The hood appeared to have ears attached, and there was some weird bump on the back. The costume was mostly a blue-green color, with darker triangle-shaped spots all over it. The ears were small little triangles, and Loki noticed there were eyes on it as well. The eyes were- you guessed it, triangle-shaped- with purple irises. The toes and fingertips- apparently it had detachable gloves as well- had what was supposed to be claws attached to them. Loki turned the fabric over in his hands, examining the back. Both eyebrows went up as his eyes widened. On the back was what seemed to be white oak leaves (3) and a budding red flower of some sort (4). Horrified that such a creation exists- and still not understanding exactly what it was- Loki dropped the suit and ran out of the room, contemplating whether to wait for Bruce to come home or go get him. He could easily go over to Stark Tower and ask him to come back early, but if he was in the middle of a project, very few of Loki's tactics would change his mind. Still, he absolutely had to know what that monstrosity in the closet was… He made up his mind and focused his energy on the tower, teleporting there in a matter of seconds.

He appeared in the main living room of the tower, where Clint and Steve were watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked, noticing the god's presence.

"I am here for Bruce," said god replied. "Mind telling me where he is?"

"Two floors up in the main lab with Tony. They may not respond to you, though. They've been super busy." Clint replied, not looking away from the screen. Loki growled quietly as he made his way to the elevator. The main lab meant that Bruce and Tony were working on a big project, not just a fun experiment. And the fact that Clint gave him warning about being ignored added to that. He feared that this would be one of those times he'd have to resort to drastic measures to get his boyfriend's attention, or worse – leave without him and wait for him to come back on his own.

He approached the correct floor and stalked straight into the lab, barely giving Jarvis time to alert the scientists of his presence. Bruce jumped slightly, having been yanked from his thoughts by the sudden intrusion.

"Do you need something, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, not bothering to look at the god.

"Yes, I need Bruce," Loki replied curtly.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked, pausing in his step of the project.

"I'd rather not explain in our current company. Can you please come back to the apartment with me?" Loki asked as nicely as possible.

"I'm in the middle of something, Loki," Bruce replied with a sigh. He hated when Loki invaded his experiments – he always felt bad no matter what he decided.

The black-haired man turned to the billionaire. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Hall's over there. Help yourselves," Tony replied, gesturing to the hallway behind him and still not looking up. Bruce followed his boyfriend to the hallway, safely out of Tony's hearing range.

"I was cleaning the apartment-"

Raised eyebrows. "You were _cleaning_?"

"Yes, cleaning. And-"

Furrowed eyebrows. "Magically?"

Sigh. "No. Well, there was some magic involved, but very little."

"So you didn't blow up the apartment or destroy one of my prized possessions?"

Glare. "No, Bruce, the apartment and all of its contents are safe. At least, as far as I know they are."

Confused expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I'd tell you."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I was cleaning the apartment and I even organized our closet. But I found this greenish monstrosity with ears and eyes and spots and I can't for the life of me figure out what it is. I need you to come home and get rid of it."

A pause. A chuckle. "Does it have dark triangle-shaped spots and purple eyes?"

"Yes…"

"And a budding flower on the back?"

"…Yes…"

A laugh. "It's nothing to worry about, Loki. Just a costume a fan sent me."

Loki's eyes widened almost as much as they had when he discovered the costume. "Why in the world would a fan send you _that_?!"

Apparently, the more Loki freaked out, the more Bruce laughed. Loki was rather offended by this discovery, not understanding how his horrified reaction to the costume was so incredibly amusing to the doctor.

"What in the nine realms is so funny?!" he demanded, stomping his foot like a stubborn child.

"Your reaction," Bruce replied, taking a breath to try and calm down. "I've never seen anyone get so worked up over a kigurumi."

"…Kigu-what?" Loki questioned. The blasted monstrosity had a _name_?!

"Kigurumi," Bruce repeated. "It's a full-body costume most often made to look like a character from anime or other cartoon. It originated in Japan and you can only find them online (5). I completely forgot I had it."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a sigh. "I really need to stop questioning Midgardian customs."

(1) Anime term. Wasn't sure how many people understood it. "Inu" is the Japanese word for "dog," so adding it before a character's name means they were part dog (or part cat, if you use "neko").

(2) ….I really wanted my chapters to focus on the theme/prompt, not have it as a side subject… by the time I wrote this sentence, I deeply wished there was a "cleaning" prompt in this challenge. Oh well. It is what it is.

(3) .

(4) Do you know what the costume is?

(5) Wow, lots of notes. Anyway, I don't know how much of this is correct. This is just what I know or think.

SO sorry for the delay. I had absolutely no ideas once again. I totally strayed from the prompt in the beginning but I kinda like it.


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**Granny Smith Marshmallows**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Avengers_ or this writing challenge. I don't know who made it but I got it from Batsutousai.

** replies-**

**skydancer2ooo:** So you finally noticed, huh? I read a story once where Loki lost some of his powers or his Jötun blood or something so it took longer to recover from using magic, thus forcing him to use it sparingly.

Thanks to **serialkiller13** for the follows and favorites!

**Tumblr replies-**

Thank you to **magicmischiefandlies** for liking!

**A/N:** This chapter really has no point. I just followed the prompt. It's very… passionate… ^^"

And sorry it's shorter than most if not all of the other chapters.

Lips crashed and bodies slammed together in a tangled mess of teeth, tongue, and cloth. Desperate tongues hungrily explored hot mouths as anxious hands quickly wandered writhing bodies. Hair was grasped, clothes were removed, lips were ravished, and air was becoming harder and harder to find.

The two men paused, panting in unison, staring at each other with dazed but contented smiles.

Bruce lay on his back on the bed, one arm above his head, the other wrapped around Loki's neck. Loki was hovering above Bruce, one arm pinning the doctor's to the bed while the other rested beside the brunette's head. He leaned down to capture Bruce's lips once more, naïvely thinking it would be the last time.

The arm around his neck tightened, and the arm that was pinned manage to free itself and wrap around his neck as well. He kept one arm beside Bruce's head to steady himself, allowing his other to travel down the doctor's chest and rest on his hip. His slender fingers gently pushed up the fabric of Bruce's shirt, only stopping when it reached his stomach. His cold hands slid under the shirt, running all over the brunette's chest. Bruce gave a soft gasp that faded into a contented sigh and retaliated by tangling his fingers in the god's silky hair, making a fist to hold him in place. The pale man gave an approving groan, removing his lips from the doctor's. He kissed down his partner's neck, nipping at the skin just below his jaw. He heard the brunette give another soft gasp and took it as a sign to continue. He latched on to the spot, nipping and sucking, coaxing more approving and contended sounds from the doctor. A few minutes later, he returned to said doctor's lips, earning an eager response.

Now it was Bruce's turn. He subtly leaned up, graduating into a sitting position with the god on his lap. Their kiss remained unbroken, his fingers were still fisted in Loki's hair, and Loki's fingers were currently traveling around Bruce's neck. The brunette kept one hand in the silky black hair and let the other hand wander down Loki's pale frame, running over his side and making him shiver in delight. The hand finally rested on his thigh. The god was too involved with the Battle of the Tongues to notice the doctor's grip or the fact that he was being relocated. It was only when Bruce pulled away and smirked down at him that he realized they had moved at all.

"That's not-" Before the got could manage to say "fair," his lips were claimed once more.

"No talking," the doctor murmured against the god's lips. Loki complied, tangling one hand in the brunette's locks and cupping his face with the other. Bruce kissed the corner of the god's mouth, moving to his jaw and up to his ear. He kissed the lobe and ran his tongue along the shell, enjoying the barely-stifled gasps he was earning in response. He gently sucked on the lobe, smirked when the god groaned. Bruce let go of his ear, moving over to kiss his nose. He was about to kiss his pale pink lips- seriously, they were less than a centimeter apart- when Bruce's annoyingly advanced phone rang.

"Urgent message from Tony Stark," said the voice in the phone. The two men groaned in unison.

"How urgent is 'urgent' coming from Stark?" Loki asked with a pant.

"Won't know until I answer," Bruce replied with a sigh. He pulled away just enough to reach his phone, tapping the "answer" button and holding the phone to his ear.

"I am going to kill you," he told Tony. The billionaire could swear he heard laughter in the background.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Bruce could hear the smirk in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, you are. What's so urgent?" he asked with a sigh.

"Nothing that can't wait. Have fun." With that, Tony hung up, leaving an even more annoyed Bruce in his wake. But the anger didn't last long. Bruce smirked and turned back to his laughing god.

"Now, where were we?"

Have you ever tried to write passion while eating strawberries and whipped cream? I can't tell if it fuels my writing skills or makes the writer's block worse.

The scary part is I actually had inspiration for this…


End file.
